10 Things You Never Knew
by RossxRachel4ever
Summary: All right, I'm copying someone else's idea, so sue me! 10 things you never knew about the Harry Potter characters...R&R please, and enjoy!


10 Things You Never Knew About the HP Characters

Given my track record when it comes to updating (or lack of, as the case may be), it may not be the best idea to start a new story when I still have three other uncompleted ones. But I couldn't resist, so I hope you like it!

Next up is Lily, I think.

Oh and before I forget...  
Disclaimer: I only wish I was J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

* * *

James Potter

1) He loves quidditch. He loves the way it feels to soar around the pitch, to score points for his team, to get that feeling that one can only get while on a broom. He used to live for all the things that came with the sport and his fame regarding it- the wild post-game parties, his popularity, the way girls would flock to him- but he doesn't care about them anymore; he just loves the game. Besides, what does he need with the popularity and girls anyway? He has Lily, Padfoot, and Moony- and they're all he really needs.

2) He loves Lily Evans(Potter). More than he loves quidditch. Probably more than anything in the world- besides Harry, that is. She is his life, and as selfish as it may seem, he's glad she's here with him, because he doesn't know what would have happened if she had stayed on earth, and away from him, for this long. He's been in love with her, he thinks, since he first saw her on that train, going to Hogwarts for the first time. Her personality and fiery red hair caught his eye, and once he looked, he never turned away.

3) Though not enough people realize it, he would do anything for his friends(well, back when they were alive anyway. Now it doesn't matter so much.). He would've gone to Azkaban, gotten the kiss, died, even, if he had known it would save Sirius, Remus, Peter, or Lily. That's why Peter's betrayal hurt so much- not just because Peter had basically killed him- James had known their deaths were only a matter of time. Voldemort was coming for them, and he would've succeeded anyway- Peter just speeded up the process a little. No, what hurt the most was simply that Peter wouldn't make that same sacrifice that James would for his best friend; the same sacrifice James knows that Sirius and Remus would've made, but that Peter somehow couldn't.

4) The reason James always hated Snape wasn't because he was a slimy git(though he was), because he was a Slytherin, or because he hung around people whom James would consider less than desirable company. It wasn't even because he became a Death Eater- no, he hated Snape long before that. James hated Snape because he was in love with Lily. It was the reason for all the snide remarks and hexes that were sent Snape's way over the years. And yet...in the end, after he had gotten the girl, it was perhaps the one thing that caused James to have a little sympathy for him.

5) It was his idea to become an animagus to help Moony. The others helped with the actual plan a great deal, but James wants it known that he came up with the idea first. Remus still rolls his eyes at this.

6) His parents were murdered by Voldemort shortly after his 7th year in Hogwarts. Their deaths made him miserable, and he still regrets that they didn't live to see him marry Lily. But he is grateful that their memories inspired him in his job as an auror, and that they gave him the strength to keep fighting, to keep protecting his family, even when it seemed hopeless.

7) He was there to hear Harry's first word- him and no one else, in fact. Lily had been at the Longbottoms', visiting(the last time she would visit them, in fact- but neither of them knew that), leaving James to take care of the barely 10 month-old baby. James had been laying on the couch, dangerously close to dozing off, when he heard a noise come from Harry's crib. "Dada." He shot up and rushed over just in time for Harry to say it again- "Dada.". He had grinned evilly, planning the best possible way to rub this in Lily's face.

When she returned home, he had sprung the news on her. After getting over the initial disappointment, she went over to Harry to hear him say it again(it was her son's first time speaking, after all). James had followed her with a smug look on his face, but once they had reached the crib, Harry had beamed up at Lily and said gleefully, "Mummy!". And that was all anyone heard from him until almost a week later.

Needless to say, it was quite awhile before James stopped hearing about that.

8) Just like his son, one of James' heroes for most of his life was Albus Dumbledore. He always thought Dumbledore was the epitome of good; a protector and role model- the only one that Voldemort truly feared. James believed this for many years. It wasn't until the end of Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, when Dumbledore died and was able to see them again, that James got the whole story about his life. After that, James saw Dumbledore not as a perfect person who could do no wrong, but as a role model nonetheless.

9) He's never admitted it, but all those little insults, jibes, and hexes Lilt threw at him the first six years of school hurt more than he'd care to say. Because even though she didn't believe him, he really did care about Lily that whole time. Not many people can say they've waited for something -or someone- for that long, but James can. He had to see the anger and dislike in Lily's eyes all those years. To be fair, he probably deserved it, but that didn't make it any easier.

10) If James had to pick the one thing he was most proud of, it would without a doubt be Harry. Harry has become everything James could have hoped for, and more. He has good morals, is extraordinarily unselfish, and James knows he is a good person through and through. James is ever so proud and amazed at how much Harry can still love, after everything that's happened to him. He sees it every time he watched Harry- the love he gives to his wife, his family and friends. James is also proud of his three beautiful grandchildren, who he looks forward to meeting someday- though hopefully not for many years to come.

All these things and more have filled James with so much love and pride for his son. Besides, Harry had defeated Voldemort, for Merlin's sake. How could you not be proud of someone for that? James didn't know. All he knows was that Harry was the best thing that had ever happened to him(besides Lily and his friends), and to the world.


End file.
